si me quieres
by kana-asuki
Summary: La forma de un Estadounidense de pedirle matrimonio a su adorado Ingles- Arthur si me quieres le daras una mordida a mi hamburguesa- claro los que Alfred tiene de romantico lo tiene de serio, osea casi nada...


Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si me quieres…<strong>_

A veces el amor se da de diferentes formas, unas románticas o espontaneas, unas prohibidas o de mero capricho. En fin una infinidad de tipos de relaciones.

Lo mismo sucede en las declaraciones ya sea para confesar tu amor o para pedir matrimonio.

Concentrémonos en lo último, ya que la primera es muy larga y variada.

La propuesta de Matrimonio es sin duda una de las más importantes, es cuando decides que quieres pasar tu vida con alguien por el resto de sus días, aunque hoy en día ya no es tan así. El como pedir cosa tan importante es muy difícil, lo único malo es que las mejores formas son tan cliché y son severamente usadas, el ponerte de rodillas y entregar el anillo, ir a un restaurant caro y ponerle el anillo en el champagne o hasta el de contratar una avioneta y que escriban la propuesta en el aire, son propuestas que salen mucho en las películas y con la que la mayoría de mujeres sueña, y uno que otro hombre. Llegamos a otro punto, el hombre es quien casi siempre se tiene que romper la cabeza sobre esto, lo cual me lleva a la siguiente cuestión: En una pareja Homosexual ¿Quién le pediría a quién? Creo que la respuesta seria: El Seme de la relación, pero, cuando el uke es un tierno, y a veces salvaje, tsundero tus opciones son más recortadas, y si le añadimos que él, no tan débil, uke es un Ingles experto en romanticismo estamos en serios problemas.

América, quien se supone es el hombre de la relación lo que tenía de serio lo tenía de romántico, ósea casi nada, el punto a favor de él es que es espontaneo e ingenioso, lo cual mezcla una gran diversión y originalidad que capturan la británico en sus encantos.

_**Veamos cómo les va a nuestras queridas naciones.**_

Era un día normal en la sala de conferencias mundial, como siempre el Americano mayor llego tarde y para variar con una hamburguesa en la mano, haciendo enojar al menor de los Británicos- Estados Unido eres un irresponsable ¿Ya viste la hora?- el mencionado rodos los ojos ante el comentario mientras daba una mordida a su apreciado alimento- y en parte vienes tragando esa porquería que llamas comida tan temprano, come un día algo de verdad-menciono mal humorado el Inglés, el americano se acercó infantilmente a el de cejas pobladas- Iggi ~ si me quieres me perdonaras mi retraso- hizo un tierno puchero a su ex tutor, quien miro a otro lado levemente sonrojado- ¿Me quieres Iggi ~?- pregunto con su infantil y empalagoso acento, el británico asintió entre dientes- perfecto, yo también te quiero ~- corrió a sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa para comenzar a exponer sus ideas.

Como siempre las ideas de la joven nación eran irrelevantes y fueron criticadas al acto por la mayoría de las naciones- Yo soy un héroe así que siempre tengo la razón hahaha ~- comenzó a ignorar como siempre las críticas de las demás naciones- América esta es una de tus ideas más tontas Git- hablo molesto el inglés ante la semejante idea que expuso su ex colonia, este lo miro seriamente, raro en él, y se acercó al mayor- Iggi si me quieres dejaras de criticar mi idea- Francia que estaba alado del inglés comenzó a hacerle burla junto con algunas naciones, el mencionado enrojeció hasta las orejas ante semejante cosa- Iggi ¿Ya no me quieres?- a modo de respuesta el mayor se enfurruño en su asiento y cerro fuertemente su boca casi mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar, dando a entender que si lo quería y ya no lo criticaría … por ahora- Me too Iggi ~- hablo feliz el Estadounidense saliéndose con la suya, así siguieron con la junta, la cual fue más calmada sin el inglés gritándole al mayor de los americanos del norte.

Pronto llegó la hora para ir a comer y la mayoría de las naciones se retiraron hambrientos a degustar sus alimentos favoritos, algunos iban en grupos y otros en pareja, pero nadie salía solo.

Nuestras naciones favoritas se encontraban sentadas cerca de un árbol con una canastita de picnic a lado de ellos- Anda Iggi ~- el tono del americano seguía siendo infantil y empalagoso- Alfred no insistas, no es NO- comento mal humorado el inglés ante la tonta propuesta que su pareja le proponía- Si nunca la pruebas no sabrás a que sabe- acerco una hamburguesa a su ex tutor- Iggi ~ si me quieres le darás una mordida a mi hamburguesa- el mayor lo miro estupefacto ¿Cuántas veces pensaba usar eso contra de él?- eso es pedir demasiado- intento no flaquear esta vez ante las tontas sugerencias del menor presente este determinado volvió a acercar el alimento al mayor- ¿Tan poco es tu amor hacia mi Iggi ~?- hablo el menor seguro de que con eso resultaría su extraño plan, el mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido ante dicha pregunta y cerrando los ojos le dio una pequeña y rápida mordida al intento de alimento que tenía frente de él, trago rápidamente casi sin saborear y miro al nación menor- ¿Feliz?- el de lentes más que feliz abrazo a su querido británico.

Después de un rato el menor volvió a abrir la boca- Iggi ¿Puedo recostarme en tus piernas?- pregunto tiernamente el menor- ¿Qué rayos te piensas?- comenzaba poco a poco a hartarse de las extrañas peticiones del menor-Iggi si me quieres…- comenzó el americano a lo cual el inglés jalo de los hombros al menor para así dejar su cabeza sobre sus piernas- solo hazlo idiota- hablo entre sonrojado y enojado- Iggi hazme cariñitos ~ si me…- el inglés ya cansado del, supuesto, chantaje del menor realizo la acción pedida sin hablar complaciendo al menor en sus infantiles caprichos- no sé qué tienes hoy Alfred- este solo se dejaba consentir por su querido amor.

Después de un rato volvieron a la sala, la cual siguió normal y pacífica, como acabaron rápido, ya que no hubo intervenciones, peleas, se retiraron temprano.

El inglés y el americano iban caminando juntos por las calles de Alemania, pues ahí fue la sede de la reunión- Iggi ¿podemos ir agarrados de la mano?- pregunto elocuentemente mientras se paraba en medio de la calle mirando directamente al mayor- Wath?, esas loco estamos en plena vía pública- hablo sonrojado el mayor, el menor agacho su cabeza y con un puchero triste hablo- Si me quieres lo harás o ¿Es que te avergüenza nuestra relación?- el británico ante lo último mencionado abrió desmesurado sus ojos acaso ¿los estaba chantajeando?... de nuevo- Estados Unidos compórtate como la nación que eres- hablo sonrojado mientras seguía con su camino intentando ignorara las palabras que el menor soltó- Iggi ¿no me quieres? ¿Tanto te avergüenza salir conmigo?- el mayor detuvo su andar y se giró violentamente al menor para tomar su mano y jalarlo bruscamente para comenzar a andar juntos- ¿contento?

Oh si Alfie ~ se volvió a salir con la suya, el mayor iba con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras el menor iba con su tierna e infantil sonrisa- Iggi ~- lo estuvo el americano- give me a kiss- sonrió naturalmente mientras las mejillas del inglés se encendía fuertemente- ¡Que rayos te pasa! ¿No tienes pudor o algo así?- lo miro enojado- estamos en plena vía pública, al menos espera a llegar al hotel - el menor volvió a hacer uno de sus ya tan famosos pucheros en ese día pero el inglés lo detuvo- y no me salgas con tu "si me quieres" Idiot- regreso su vista al frente para seguir caminando cuando la voz seria el menor lo detuvo- Si me _**amas **_lo harás- oh una cosa era querer y otra amar, si américa estaba usando todas sus armas para salirse con la suya- Entonces Iggi ¿_**Do You love me**_?- la voz del menor cada vez era más seria y triste llamando la atención de los que pasaban por ahí- Bastard- hablo enojado al notar como la gente los miraba lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo beso fugazmente en medio de la calle- y ya no me pidas más cosas mocoso emancipado- se giró sonrojado a punto de salir corriendo y encerrarse en el hotel pero, una vez más, la mano del menor de lentes lo detuvo- Iggi- hablo seriamente preocupando al mayor – "que rayos querrá ahora, ¿tener sexo en la calle?"- pensaba angustiado el mayor- No, Inglaterra, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Del Norte, Arthur- la voz del americano cada vez era más seria y decidida- ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- el shock en el que nuestro cejon favorito se encontraba era visible a kilómetros- Si me amas aceptaras- sonrió tiernamente Alfred a su amado Arthur, quien unió piezas y comprendió la extraña actitud del menor- ¿Me amas Arthur?- el mayor sonrió divertido- No…- el brillo de los ojos del menor se borró de un momento a otro- lo que siento por ti es más que eso- le sonrió mas que feliz al menor quien ante lo último abrazo a su recién prometido y lo alzo por los aires- Te amo Iggi~- susurro antes de besarlo y posar un fino y elegante anillo en el dedo índice del Británico, no era como los típicos anillos de compromiso, no, no tenía una enorme piedra preciosa que las mujeres tanto amaban, era un simple, pero hermoso, anillo de oro que tenía grabado las iniciales de ambos hombres- Yo también te amo Alfred…-

* * *

><p>Aww Listo: D ¿qué les pareció? ¿Raro?<p>

Jajaja Aww había dicho que tenía muchas ideas, y como esta y la otra semana serán mis últimos días de ocio total (¿?) pienso las: D

Seguiré adelantando proyectos ~ espero y les gusten :D


End file.
